


Der Ball

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: D.Gray-Man Brithdays [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Ball, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: Kanda hatte noch nie was für seinen Geburtstag übrig. Doch diesen Tag auch noch mit der Bohnenstange auf einer Mission wie dieser verbringen zu müssen...Didn´t have time to translate it, sorry^^´





	Der Ball

"WOLLEN SIE MICH VERARSCHEN?!" Kandas Ruf hallte durch die Gänge des Ordens und verschreckte sämtliche neue Finder und Exorzisten.

Komui saß seelenruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute Kanda aus einer Mischung von Mitleid und Amüsement an. 

"Es ist mein voller Ernst, Kanda. Ich kann schlecht Lavi schicken, schließlich ist er noch nicht mal zurück, und ich werde bestimmt nicht Lenalee auf diese Mission mit irgendeinem Mann schicken. 

Du und Allen müsst doch bloß diesen Ball infiltrieren und gibst dich als Edelmann Kisaragi aus. So schwer wird das nicht.", sagte der Oberaufseher und grinste. Er wusste genau, dass es Kanda nicht um die Mission ging, sondern das er Allen mitnehmen musste, und sich auch noch aktiv mit ihm vertragen musste. Und zu allem Überfluss auch noch an Kandas Geburtstag... als ob der Mann diesen Tag nicht schon genug hasste... verständlicherweise.

Der Schwertkämpfer ließ ein Grollen hören, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein noch kauender Allen in den Raum platzte. "Eine Mission, Komui-san?", fragte er hocherfreut, ehe er Kanda sah und seine Laune auf null sank.

Komui erhob sich mit einem beunruhigenden Grinsen und zog ein elegantes, schlichtes schwarzes Kleid hervor. 

"Wie schön, dass Sie zur Abreise bereit sind, Miss Ellen Walker -baldige Kanda." Der Jüngste im Raum wurde so weiß wie seine Haare.

 

Allen war sauer. Sehr sauer. Nicht nur, dass er auf eine Mission mit Kanda musste, sondern dass er... Kandas Frau spielen musste. Er war doch kein verdammtes Mädchen! Und auch noch Kandas! Nur weil er sich die Haare für einen Pferdeschwanz lang hatte wachsen lassen...

Und nun saß er in einem Zug, in dem schwarzen Kleid und mit offenen Haaren Kanda gegenüber, und Allen war sich zu Hundert Prozent sicher, dass sein Gegenüber ein bösartiges Grinsen unterdrückte. In seinen dunklen Augen sah er das Amüsement des Älteren immer wieder aufblitzen.

Als dann auch noch die vollen Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen leicht zuckten, konnte Allen nicht mehr an sich halten.

"Warum grinst du so, Kanda?", schnappte er, woraufhin ein gemeines Grinsen auf den Lippen des Älteren erschien. 

"Ich finde es nur sehr amüsant, dass die feminine Seite einer gewissen Bohnenstange scheinbar noch viel ausgprägter ist als gedacht. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde dich tatsächlich für ein junges Mädchen halten, Moyashi." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Gehessigkeit, und Allens Augenbraue zuckte. 

"Bakanda! Willst du, mit deinen ewig langen, seidigen, wunderschönen Haaren wirklich darüber diskutieren, wer von uns beiden weiblicher aussieht?!" Dieser Spruch wischte das Grinsen von Kandas Gesicht, ehe es noch stärker wiederkehrte. Er lehnte sich vor und sah Allen direkt in die Augen.

"Soso, du findest meine Haare also wunderschön, Mo-Ya-Shi?", fragte er mit tiefer voller Stimme. 

Allen schluckte und sah weg von diesen tiefen dunklen Augen. 

 

Mit den Worten "Oi, wach auf, Moyashi. Wir sind da.", holte Kanda Allen wieder in die Realität zurück. Als sich die Augen des Weißhaarigen flatternd öffneten, stellte sich Kanda an die Tür  und wartete auf seine... Frau. 

Der Gedanke brachte Kanda zum Schmunzeln.

Allen seufzte, stand auf, streckte sich und wollte gerade das Abteil verlassen, als Kanda seine Hand ergriff. Der Dunkelhaarige sah amüsiert, wie die Wangen des Weißhaarigen sich purpurrot färbten.

"K-Kanda, was..." "Moyashi, wir sind verlobt, also beruhige dich und halt meine Hand.", beruhigte er den Jüngeren kurz und zog ihn mit sich.

 

"Ihre Zimmer stehen für sie bereit, Mr. Kanda." Kanda nickte  und nahm den Schlüssel aus der fleischigen Hand des Pagen, ehe er sich zu Allen wandte und ihn erneut bei der Hand nahm. "Na komm, Ellen. Wir sind spät dran und haben noch Pläne." Der Weißhaarige funkelte ihn an, ehe er sich mitschleifen ließ. 

Kaum waren sie an ihrem Zimmer angekommen und hatten die Tür verschlossen, schubste Kanda den Jüngeren an die Wand und hielt ihn fest. 

"Sei nicht so zickig, Moyashi. Ich mach den Scheiss hier auch nicht freiwillig und es macht diesen Tag noch beschissener, als er sowieso schon ist. Also reiß dich zusammen und spiel die süße, liebenswerte Verlobte, klar?", sagte er säuerlich und kam mit seinem Gesicht dem des Jüngeren immer näher. "Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Ellen?" Der Weißhaarige schluckte und nickte, woraufhin Kanda ihn losließ. 

Der Weißhaarige atmete tief durch und beugte sich zu seinem Koffer runter, öffnete ihn und zog sein dunkles, violettes Abendkleid heraus. Der Dunkelhaarige schmunzelte erneut und begann, sich auszuziehen. "K-Kanda! Kannst du dich nicht im  Bad umziehen oder warten, bis ich ins Bad gehe?", hörte er den Jüngeren stottern, als er sich gerade sein Hemd auszog. Kanda grinste. "Moyashi, entspann dich. Es gibt unter diesem Kleid nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte. Oder muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, wie ich dich auf unserer letzten Mission komplett ausziehen musste, um dein verdammtes Leben zu retten?" Er musste nicht mal das Gesicht des Jüngeren sehen, um zu wissen, wie rot es wurde. "Ach halt doch die Klappe.", hörte er den Jüngeren murmeln, ehe er sah, wie sich Allen, wahrscheinlich aus Trotz, auszog und sich das violette Kleid anzog. 

Als der Dunkelhaarige sich fertig angezogen hatte, bemerkte er, wie Allen vergeblich versuchte, das Kleid zu schließen, ohne Erfolg. Der Ältere schmunzelte, ging auf den Kleineren zu und schloss das Kleid an seinem Rücken. Allen erschauerte, als Kanda mit seinen Händen seine schmalen Schultern und Arme entlangfuhr. "Bist du soweit, Moyashi?", fragte er ruhig, ohne jede Häme. Er sah auf den Jungen hinab, welcher sich zu ihm umdrehte. Eine Haut wie Porzellan mit schneeweißen Haaren und Augen wie Quecksilber. 

Sie verharrten so, ob eine Sekunde oder zehn Minuten... war Kanda irgendwie egal. 

 

Der Abend verlief so wie erwartet. Sie unterhielten sich so wenig wie möglich, wechselten hin und wieder Blicke, bis zum Tanzen aufgerufen wurde. 

Kanda sah auf seine Begleitung, ehe er seine Hand an Allens Hüfte legte und zu führen begann. Er sah, wie Allen rot wurde, und auch für ihn ging der enge Kontakt nicht spurlos vorbei. Er mochte diese Nähe zu dem Jüngere.

Kanda war kein Mensch, der sich selbst verleugnete, aber es handelte sich hier um Moyashi... Der Weißhaarige war für viele Regeln, die Kanda hatte, eine Ausnahme.

"Kanda, ich glaube hier gibt es keine Innocence. Komuis Informationen scheinen entweder veraltet oder schlichtweg falsch gewesen.", flüsterte Allen.

"Ist mir egal, Moyashi. Wenigstens muss ich an meinem  Geburtstag nicht Lavi ertragen." Allens Augen wurden ganz groß. "Du hast heute Geburtstag, Kanda? Das wusste ich nicht, tut mir leid.", flüsterte er überrascht, ehe er ein "Ich brauch kurz Luft" ausatmete, und in Richtung Balkon floh.

"Hey-", wollte Kanda noch ansetzen, ehe er sich entschied, dem Jüngeren zu folgen.

 

"Hey, Moyashi, was sollte das?", fragte er, als er sich zu dem Jüngeren gesellt hatte. Dieser hatte sein Gesicht dem Balkongerüst und Boden zugewandt und schwieg, was Kanda nervte. Der Dunkelhaarige ergriff das Kinn des Weißhaarigen und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Die Augen des Jungen waren rot und Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab, was Kanda definitiv nicht erwartet hatte. "Hey Moyashi, was hast du?", fragte er, in dem Versuch, warm und verständnisvoll zu wirken. 

"Es- Es tut mir nur leid, dass du deinen Geburtstag mit einer Person verbringen musst, welche du hasst.", gab der Weißhaarige schluchzend zu, was Kanda nun völlig aus der Bahn warf. 

"Wieso ist dir wichtig, wie ich meinen Geburtstag verbringe?" "Na weil das wichtig ist! Ich hatte früher keinen Geburtstag und als ich mit Mana das erste Mal meinen "Geburtstag" feiern konnte, war ich so glücklich. Du solltest deinen Geburtstag auch mit Menschen verbringen, welche du liebst, oder wenigstens magst, Kanda. Also..." Der Weißhaarige schaute wieder zu Boden. "Also nicht mit mir. Schließlich hasst du mich, nicht wahr?"

Kanda wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war ein Mann der Tat, nicht vieler Worte. 

"Du hast keine Ahnung, Moyashi." Kurzentschlossen folgte er seinem Instinkt, beugte sich zu dem Weißhaarigen runter, und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss war salzig von den Tränen, und doch süß, zumindest kam es Kanda so vor.

"Sag mir nicht, wen ich mag, liebe und wen nicht."

 

Lavi und Komui saßen sich gegenüber. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass dein Plan funktioniert, Lavi?"

Der Rothaarige grinste selbstsicher. "Aber sicher. Beide verdienen ein wenig Liebe, und Kanda soll einmal einen wirklich glücklichen Geburtstag haben."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANDA!
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat dieser kleine OneShot zu Kandas Geburtstag gefallen. :D
> 
> Ich LIEBE es, Allen in Kleidern zu sehen, fragt mich nicht warum. Ich finde es einfach süß^~^
> 
> Ich wünsche euch noch einen wunderschönen Abend und bis zum nächsten mal~


End file.
